One for the Bunny, Two for the Show
by dangxiaolong
Summary: Team CFVY is away again, leaving Velvet behind. When Cardin starts messing with Velvet, Jaune steps in to defend her. Prize for jnpr-leader-jaune on tumblr :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is the first place prize for my last giveaway for jnpr-leader-jaune on tumblr! This is only the first chapter. It's also really short, but don't worry. I have 4 planned out :) also please ignore the title I just wanted to make a pun_

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright alone, Velvet?" Coco asked, peering over her sunglasses at the rabbit faunus.

"Yes, I'm certain." Velvet promised for the third time. Coco was very protective of her, and Velvet respected that, but she wasn't a child.

"All right. Come on, Yatsuhashi, Fox." the team leader said, strolling away from Velvet, only her weapon and a small, designer leather bag on her shoulder. If Velvet knew Coco, though, there were enough garments in that bag to clothe a small country. Stylishly.

"See you later." Coco told her.

"Yes, I'll see you then." Velvet agreed.

This wasn't the first time that the rest of her team had left her, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Ever since Cardin started messing with her, though, Coco wasn't eager to leave her behind.

_The rabbit watched as her team leader walked away before turning to go back into her team's dorm. It was going to be an interesting weekend._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, sorry that first chapter was so short! This one's a little longer. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"All I'm saying is that it couldn't hurt if we had more practices together." Weiss said to Ruby and Jaune, raising one eyebrow as though she were waiting for one of them to protest.

"I agree!" Ruby exclaimed in reply to the suggestion.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Cardin's sadistic timbre was heard, cutting through the laughter of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Is he seriously messing with Velvet again?" Blake asked, anger seeping through her tone and making her amber eyes sharp.

"What an asshole…" Yang commented, frowning at the bully.

"Jaune, where are you going?" Pyrrha questioned, surprised as the blond boy stood up from the table.

* * *

The sharp laughter rang in Velvet's ears (all four of them) as Cardin and his friends pulled on her ears and verbally abused her.

She knew if Yatsuhashi, or even Coco and Fox were here, Cardin would get ripped into. She knew, even, that if she lost her temper and used her weapon on him, the stupid underclassman would leave her alone. But she didn't think Cardin was worth dealing with Goodwitch.

"Please stop…" she told him, very patiently in her own humble opinion.

"Freak." the large boy told her, cruelty glimmering in his indigo eyes.

"Leave her alone." a cracking voice was heard. Not a request. A command.

"Jauney boy!" Cardin laughed, brutal and seemingly gleeful as he released Velvet's ear. "It's been awhile."

"I'm not here to- to reminisce, Cardin." Jaune said, narrowing his eyes. "I came to tell you to back off."

"Or what?" the male asked, standing up and displaying his full height and width. "Gonna call tall, red-haired, and snooty on me?"

"What if I do?" Jaune asked, kind of considering it internally.

"So you need a girl to fight your battles?" Cardin taunted, cracking his knuckles.

"Have you seen Yang?" Jaune asked, suddenly conscious of the fact that his team and team RWBY were probably watching him. "Look, if you don't leave her alone, I'll fight you. And I will win."

It was a bluff. The last time they had fought, the other boy had practically destroyed Jaune. Cardin probably would've killed him had Goodwitch not stepped in.

It was a bluff, and yet… Cardin hesitated. Somewhere in his stare, uncertainty was there.

"Whatever. i still know what you did to get into Beacon." Cardin replied, shoving past him. The rest of his team quickly followed.

Once they were gone, Jaune turned to Velvet. Now that he was looking at her up close, she was… kind of cute. Big eyes, soft-looking hair… Even softer ears, probably.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked the girl in concern. Cardin had had a fairly tight grip on her ear.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied, smiling up at the blond.

There was a wolf whistle from behind them, and Jaune was fairly certain it was a certain brawler.

Velvet laughed self-consciously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Should you be getting back to your friends?"

"Uh, yeah, probably. Are you going to be all right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I think I'll be just fine." she replied, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile.

"O- okay. I'll see you around. Hey, by the way…" Jaune said, trailing off for a moment before continuing quickly. "If you ever- um, not need help, but if it's… wanted, you can just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Velvet replied before turning to head back to her dorm. "Oh, and Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you around." she replied, before walking off.

Jaune stared after her, his eyes slightly wide. He couldn't believe how well that had gone.

And that strange fluttering in his stomach? It wasn't gas, he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for keeping y'all waiting for so long. I've been super busy with lots of drama in my life and finals and all kinds of stuff. I hope y'all enjoy this, this is the second to last chapter!_

* * *

"Hey Velvet!" Jaune called down the hallway, waving his hand as he jogged to catch up with the girl.

Upon hearing her name, the rabbit faunus turned toward the source of the voice, surprised to see Jaune.

Once the blond boy had reached her, she gave a smile. "Yes?"

"How… Uh, how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" Velvet asked patiently.

"Great! I just wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out with my team and team RWBY, and Sun and Neptune tonight… We're going to go hang out, just some relaxing. If you wanted to come, that'd be… cool?" Jaune said, his tone going up at the end of the sentence as though it were a question, which it was, in a way.

Velvet was surprised, to say in the least, and she felt her eyebrows lift as she looked up at the blond.

"Well, I-" she began.

"N- not like a date or anything! Just a whole bunch of friends, you know, hanging out and all! You're not, like, obligated to go or anything…"

"Jaune, I'd like to go." Velvet interrupted quickly, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, you would? Great!" Jaune said, a smile spreading over his face quickly. "It'll be around 9 tonight…"

"I'll be there." the rabbit faunus told him, a bit amused at his reactions.

"Cool! See you then." Jaune said, turning the other way to head towards his class.

"Right…" the girl agreed, watching the blond as he ran away. Although Jaune was a bit odd sometimes, he had his good traits, and Velvet was always one to see the good in people.

And, so she thought Jaune was cute, and she appreciated how he had gotten Cardin to leave her alone for the time being. Perhaps she was developing a crush on him… Although, she had heard he was interested in Weiss, and she and the heiress were fairly different.

Oh well, it was probably just a passing crush.

* * *

Later, Velvet walked into the party with the intent of only staying for awhile. She surveyed the scene. Sun and Neptune appeared to be arguing over something, gesturing at the pool table that they were playing at. Yang and Blake were sitting on the couch, with Weiss standing above them and ranting about something. Ruby was laughing nearby, and Pyrrha and Nora were talking off to the side.

"Velvet!"

The rabbit faunus jumped, turning to see Jaune calling to her and waving at her.

She saw no reason to not go over, so she went. "Hello, Jaune." she said to the younger boy.

"How are you?" he asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm doing well, and you?" she questioned, a gentle smile appearing on her face.

"Pretty good…" the blond replied. "I was wondering, uh…"

Before Jaune could finish what he was saying, a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"And who might _you _be?" Neptune asked, stepping up confidently next to Velvet. His tone stressed the word 'you', and he sounded flirty as he shot the older girl a charming smile.

Jaune couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at Neptune and his interruption. He was irritated at the blue-haired boy constantly hitting on every girl he tried to talk to. It was _really _cramping his style.

There was no denying that Velvet was flattered as she smiled back at Neptune, tucking a brown strand behind one of her human ears. "I'm Velvet."

"Velvet." Neptune repeated, slowly, appearing to savor the name. "Sounds cute, just like you."

The pink flush that traveled over the rabbit faunus' face was pretty as she let out a laugh.

"I'm Neptune." the blue-haired boy added.

"Hello, Neptune." Velvet replied, and Jaune knew he was being immature, but he was annoyed, so he walked away, flopping onto the couch.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha said as the blond sat next to her.

"Hi, Pyrrha." he replied.

"You seem a bit upset." she noted. "Any particular reason?"

"A little, yeah." Jaune agreed. "It's nothing big."

"Jaune, you know you can tell me anything." his partner reminded him.

"It's just… it's Velvet!" he said. "I like her, and Neptune is flirting with her!"

Pyrrha had long since moved on from Jaune. Jaune himself still had no idea that she had ever liked him, but she had broadened her horizons and was much happier.

"Well… Perhaps you should begin with letting her know how you feel." the redheaded girl suggested. "You can't go wrong with the truth, remember?"

"Right." Jaune agreed, smiling at the green-eyed girl. "Thanks, Pyrrha. You always know what to say."

"Don't thank me just yet, here she comes." Pyrrha informed him, standing up before adding: "good luck."

Jaune took a moment to thank whatever God was up there that he had a friend like Pyrrha and turned to the approaching rabbit faunus.

"Hey, Jaune." the brown-haired girl greeted.

"Hiya." he said, and he suddenly felt convicted about his decision to ask her out. "Listen, I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Velvet looked intrigued, folding her hands in her lap. "What would that be?"

This was it. The moment of truth.

"Would you… Go on a date with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed, sorry I couldn't make this longer :(_

* * *

There was a long silence as Velvet stared at him, her brown eyes wide.

"I…" she trailed off and Jaune felt his heart sink.

Suddenly, a grin split the girl's face. "I would love to."

The blond boy felt his heart soar. He couldn't believe it! It had actually worked!

"Great! Awesome, I mean. Wow. Um. Can I pick you up around 8:00 tomorrow?" Jaune sputtered.

Velvet let out a small giggle. "Of course. Where will we be going?"

"Uh, it's a surprise!" Truthfully, Jaune had thought that she was going to say no, so he hadn't planned anything. He supposed that was something he'd do tonight.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow, then!" she replied, planting a small kiss on Jaune's cheek and strolling away.

Wow. Like most of the events in the last five minutes, Jaune couldn't believe that had just happened.

Today was his lucky day.

* * *

Jaune nervously straightened his tie, knocking three times on the door of team CFVY's dorm room.

When the door opened, he felt his jaw drop. There stood Velvet, looking absolutely stunning. Her long brown hair was swept to one side and she was wearing a knee-length white dress with a floral pattern, completed with pink kitten heels.

She gave a shy smile and cleared her throat. Jaune shook himself, realizing he'd been staring, and smiled at her.

"Sorry. You look beautiful." If there was one thing he'd learned from having seven sisters, it was that when taking someone out on a date, one should always inform them of how nice they look.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well." Velvet informed him.

Jaune smiled at her, adjusting his suit and tie.

"So, where are we going?" Velvet asked as she stepped out of the room and locked the door behind her.

"I thought we could go to a movie and then dinner or something." Jaune answered, hoping that he had chosen something good.

"That sounds nice!" Velvet exclaimed. So far, so good.

The car ride was somewhat quiet. Jaune was glad he had asked his sister to borrow her car, because walking all the way to downtown Vale would have sucked.

The movie part was disastrous. The movie itself was boring, Jaune had tried and failed at the stretching trick to get his arm around her, Velvet didn't seem to realize he was brushing hands with her on purpose in the popcorn bowl, and by the end of it, Jaune _really _needed to pee.

"Alright, we're here." the blond said as he parked the car in front of a fancy restaurant. He was hoping he could make the date seem more worthwhile, as Velvet looked slightly bored. This was where his sister (the same one he was borrowing the car from) had suggested he go. He hoped it would be good. He knew he was going to blow most of his savings tonight.

He hurriedly walked around the car to open the door for Velvet.

"Thank you." she said politely, stepping out and beginning the walk up to the door.

Jaune was almost afraid to walk on the walkway up to the door. It looked more expensive than everything he owned put together.

"Bienvenue." the man standing outside the restaurant greeted them.

Suddenly, Jaune realized something. He could impress Velvet by speaking French! His whole family was fluent, after all! And in his experience, people usually found it cool when he could speak it!

"Merci, j'ai réservé une table au nom de Jaune Arc." he replied smoothly. He looked over at Velvet who gave him a cute smile.

"Par ici." The man replied, picking up two menus and leading them to their table, out on the balcony.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Velvet commented as they sat down.

"Yeah, my whole family does. Ladies love it." Jaune replied. He was doing his best to look impressive, but he had a feeling Velvet just thought he was a dork.

"Is that so?" Velvet asked, propping her chin up on one hand and looking at him with her doe eyes. "I'm sure they do. I know I do."

Jaune choked a bit on his water. "Really?"

The girl laughed a bit, a tinkling little noise. "Yes, really. It makes you seem very sophisticated."

Jaune felt more flustered than sophisticated at the moment, but he did his best to absorb the compliment.

"Sorry the movie sucked." he apologized.

"It's okay. Spending time with you was fun." Velvet assured him, giving him a sweet smile.

"It was?" he was surprised.

"Of course. You're a pretty great guy, Jaune. Very sweet, very caring. I'm glad I've gotten to spend this time with you."

Before Jaune could answer, the waiter came, and he had to scan the menu quickly to decide what he wanted. After they had ordered, silence fell again, and meaningless chit chat filled the rest of their meal until the very end.

"You are too." Jaune commented at last.

"Hmm?" Velvet asked in surprise, looking up from her thorough examination of the white linen tablecloth.

"You're sweet and caring too. And really pretty. You're way out of my league." Jaune told her, and once he had started talking he couldn't stop. "I really, really like you, even though this is our first date. Like, a lot. You're great, you know that? Really cute, and a good listener, and-"

The blond rambled on and on, and Velvet waited until he had reached the end of his babbling to speak.

"That was very sweet of you. Thank you."

"Of course. Hey, Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could do this again?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Of course. I just think that when you come to pick me up next time, my team is going to want to have a word with you."

Jaune gulped. Coco, Fox, and the tree of a man that was Yatsuhashi?

Oh well. One had to make such sacrifices for love.


End file.
